Inevitable love
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: “It was almost inevitable that we would fall in love. I can see that now. But I never knew what it would cost me. What it would cost us.”
1. Default Chapter

Inevitable Love

Dis: J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related characters.

A/N: my first attempt at a HP fic.

Ch1: Of mudbloods and pure bloods

"_It was almost inevitable that we would fall in love. I can see that now. But I never knew what it would cost me. What it would cost us." _

X

"A'right now class pick yer partners." Hagrid told the group. Hermione sat absentmindedly looking around waiting for someone to come to her.

"Okay who doesn't 'ave a partner? That leaves...Mione and... Malfoy. Sorry 'bout that." He whispered to Hermione afterwards.

"Okay. Each pair will be lookin after a different animal. Mione you an' Malfoy will be looking after a Crup." He told them. "Both o' you come pick 'er up tomorrow" he told them as he proceeded to name who got what.

Hermione had a disgusted look on her face. Of the people to be paired with. It had to be him.

As class ended she walked over to Malfoy. "Meet me in the entrance hall at noon tomorrow. And don't be late." She told him walking off.

X

At 12:15 Malfoy swaggered into the hall to see a testy looking Hermione. "You're late." She spat. "Whats it to you mudblood?" he asked cockily. "Argh! Let's go!" she said huffily turning on her heel.

Malfoy however grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. "Listen here mudblood. You do not tell me what to do." He hissed.

She smiled at him. He opened his mouth to ask her why the hell she was smiling when she raised her other arm and smacked him.

The girl wrenched her arm free and stormed off to Hagrid's hut. "Isn't there a way I can change partners?" she begged the gamekeeper. "I'm sorry Mione. There's nothin' I can do 'bout it." He apologized.

"Where is Malfoy anyway?" he asked looking around. "Um...well you see...I hit him in the entrance hall." Hermione explained.

He looked at her surprised. "He grabbed me and started yelling at me about not telling him what to do so I hit him so he'd let me go!" she explained.

"Well there's the crup. It's a she. You know what to do. And remember you and Malfoy have to switch twice a week." He told the girl as she left.

X

Hermione was walking through the entrance hall and scratching the Crup's ears when she heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. The mudblood came back." Drawled a voice. She turned around as her face flushed with anger. "What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Just to see the thing." He said indicating the crup she held in her arms. "Well you've seen it." She said as she turned.

For the second time he grabbed her arm. He only held it long enough to turn her around though. "Don't you think we should name it?" He asked smirking.

"She not it." She corrected. "How bout Pureblood?" he suggested smiling sweetly. "How bout not?" asked Hermione with the same sweetness.

A scowl crossed his features. "What do you suggest we name it?" he asked. "Hm.... How about... Star?" she suggested seeing the little star shaped splotch on its forehead.

"Fine." Malfoy gave in. 'It is a cute name I suppose' thought the Slytherin Prince.

"Meet me by the quidditch pitch after classes Wednesday to switch okay?" she asked. The boy nodded and left.

X

"Tough luck being stuck with ferret face Mya." Ron told her again. Hermione scratched the little pup's ears. "It's okay Ron. He was actually pretty nice today. The second time." She said.

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. "Mya I think I heard you wrong." Said Harry shaking his head. "No you didn't Harry." She said as she picked up the pup and headed for her room.

She went to bed waiting for that anticipated Wednesday.

X

On Wednesday Hermione grabbed her sketch book and notebook and Star. Then she headed to the quidditch pitch. Practically running the whole way there.

"Hi!" she said exasperatedly. "Couldn't wait to see me?" he teased. She smirked sarcastically before setting Star down. "Can you keep her still? I wanna sketch a picture of her." She told Malfoy.

He grabbed the pupy and told her to sit. And she listened. "Awww!" exclaimed Hermione.

Malfoy shot her look as if questioning her sanity. "She listened and no one taught her! I have to write this down!" she exclaimed flipping to the last page of her almost full notebook. She quickly jotted it down while Malfoy tried some other commands on her.

Star could lay down, roll over, play dead, attack, and dance. Afer they finished sketching they layed back in the grass while Star ran around.

"Malfoy do you have a dog?" she asked. "No Granger I don't." he replied. Hermione who was on her stomach propped herself up on her elbows.

"Call me Mya." She said. "What?" questioned Malfoy. "Call me Mya. The rest of my friends do." She explained. "Well...only if you call me Draco." He said smirking. She smiled. "Deal!"

Her watch went off. "Oh wow we've been her for almost an hour it's almost dinner time. "I'll see you then?' she asked hastily as she stood up and dusted grass of her sweater.

"Ya meet me in the entrance hall." He said as he put his cloak around her shoulders. "You're cold." He said shrugging as he scooped up Star.

X

Hermione returned Malfoy's cloak when they got inside and they were no going into the great hall. Hermione was laughing at a joke Malfoy was telling about Snape. They split off and went to their tables.

"Mya you sick?" asked Ron while desert was being finished. "Noooo why?" she asked. "Well you and Malfoy..." he began. "Oh my god! We didn't set up a date for me to get Star back! See you in the common room!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco?" she asked tapping his shoulder. "Whats up Mya?" he asked turning around. "Well." She began nervously as the other Slytherin's stared. "We never really set up a date for me to get Star back." She said. "Um..same place on..Saturday?" he suggested. "Okay!" she said brightly rushing away.

X

At 8:30 an owl fluttered into the Gryffndor common room. Oliver Wood picked up the letter because he was closest.

"Hermione!" he called. She looked up from her Ancient Ruins book as she heard her name. "Catch!" he said throwing her the letter. She did cathc it. "Thanks Oliver!" she said. She opened the letter.

"**Mya,**

**Meet me in the entrance hall at 10:30 for a walk.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.A."**

"Don't go." Said Ron instantly as he read over her shoulder. "Why?" she asked turning around. "It might be someone trying to get you in trouble." He warned her.

"I'm going. If any of the teachers catch me I'll say Crookshanks ran off and I was looking for him." She said smartly.

X

She stood in the hall waiting when someone tapped her back. She suppressed a scream and turned to face Malfoy. "Draco?" she asked surprised. "I didn't sign my name because I didn't think Potter and Weasly would want you to ome." He explained as they walked out onto the grounds.

"They didn't want me to come anyway. Oh no!" she exclaimed. He looked at her. "I bet their watching us on the nauraders map!" she said frightfully. "Let them." He said.

X

When she got back no one was in the common room. So she headed up to the boys dorm to see Harry and Ron they'd want to know she was back. She knocked softly and pushed open the door.

All the boys were sleeping and Harry and Ron looked so cute! She gently placed a kiss on both boys cheeks before leaving. As soon as the door shut both boys sat up. They looked at each other in shock.

XX

What do you think? R&R It's a sin to read and not review!

- Alex


	2. ch 2

Inevitable Love

Dis: I had a dream I owned HP. Then the scary lawyers appeared and tried to hurt me so I had to give them back.

**Ealisaid Of The Stars: **Thank you so much for reviewing! Well I am continuing and here it goes!!

**The Strange: **I think they might get together and I know Hermione and Draco won't in the book but a girl can dream right?

**Shadowed Eternity: **OK OK OK OK OK OK! lol

Ch2: Growing relationships and Muggle Studies Mayhem

X

"_I could only think of him and nothing else. He kept me going. When things went bad he was there. But it made me wonder will he always be?"_

XX

Both boys had decided not to say anything about the kiss. Maybe she was drunk or something. But they weren't gonna ask. (um... today's gonna be Friday.)

Hermione wasn't at dinner. They couldn't find her after either. Harry and Ron stood on the grounds looking frantic. "I have an idea." Said Harry pulling out his wand.

"Accio Marauders Map!" he said as he pointed his wand towards Gryffindor tower.

After a moment the piece of parchment came flying towards him. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Lines twisted and turned over the yellow piece of parchment forming a map. He and Ron scanned the castle and grounds until they found her.

Hermione and Malfoy by the quidditch pitch. "For the project maybe?" suggested Ron. "Star's not with them." Harry pointed out. Ron let a smirk rise to his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Harry nodded mischievously. They snuck into the quidditch pitch and sat against the wall opposite Hermione and Malfoy. "We need another name." said Hermione.

"Are you gonna say no if I suggest 'Pureblood' again?" Malfoy teased. Hermione giggled. "Oh I have a really good name for her please?" he said with puppy eyes.

"Well okay." Said Hermione. "Mya!" he exclaimed quickly jotting it down. "What?" asked Hermione. "Mya, her name is Mya!" he said happily. "Oh but-""Too late I already wrote it down!" he said cutting her off. Hermione laughed.

Ron and Harry gagged. "So why did you decide to take Muggle Studies?" Hermione asked. "Well mostly to annoy my dad. But if I tell you why else you gotta keep it a secret." He warned her.

"Oh I promise I won't tell a soul! Not even Harry and Ron!" exclaimed the girl. Ron and Harry gaped. She wouldn't even tell them?

"Well you know how my dad is all obsessed with the pure blood mania and that. I'm just the opposite. It got me in trouble many of times. That's usually why I act like I do." He explained.

"Wow" gasped Hermione. Harry and Ron looked amazed. Hermione's watch went off again. She glanced at it. "Oh my. We missed dinner." She laughed.

"Do you wanna go see if we can get some from the kitchens?" asked Draco. "Um sure. We can finish deciding what we're going to do for 'jobs' anyways." Sh laughed.

They walked off. "What the hell was that about?" asked Ron. "No idea but I think Mya finally cracked." Harry retorted.

X

"Hmm I'm gonna be an auror I think." Malfoy told her. The pair sat on a bench discussing their 'careers'. "How about you?" he asked. "There are so many choices. Can I be a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked seeking her companion's approval.

He thought for a moment. "Yes. But you also own a quidditch team in Scotland." He decided. Hermione laughed. "Ooo that's a good one Draco!"

Her watch went off. "Well I have some other work to do..." she said standing up. Malfoy stood too. He gently leaned down a bit since he was considerably taller than the girl and he placed a light kiss on her cheek before rushing.

Hermione stood their in shock. Before she even knew what she was doing she heard the fat lady say "Password?"

"Lunaria" she replied still in la la land.

"Hermione Where have you been?" exclaimed Harry and Ron. "Walk" she said blankly. "Angelina wanted to see you." Ron said. Hermione nodded and walked over to where Angelina was sitting by the fire chatting with a friend.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Hermione. "yes. Katie Bell left last year. We need a new chaser and I think you're the best candidate." She explained. "Me? But I'm not that great a flyer!" she exclaimed.

"But you have the logic to play well. Figuring plays where the ball is going. Can you just get someone to help you learn to fly better? You're on the team either way." Hermione nodded and walked over to Harry and Ron.

Angelina was the head girl this year so Ron and Harry asked her curiously what she wanted. (This is 6th year so you know)

"I'm the new chaser." She stated.

XX

I'm so glad you all like it! Please keep reviewing it really helps me want to update faster!

-- Alex


	3. ch 3

Inevitable Love

Dis: look at previous chapter.

I'm so dumb. I said that Wood gave her the letter from Malfoy but he's not there in their 6th yr. Haha let's just say he has a little brother or something.

_**You people are being retarded and not reviewing!! I got one review for this chapter so far!! If you people don't review I am deleting this story no questions asked I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter or it's getting deleted!**_

_**Love ya to the people who actually DO review!**_

**The strange: **Well partially but how bout the fact that Draco's going to be the one to TEACH her to fly!

CH3: B-Day!!

XOX

"_I knew from then on I liked him. But I never knew I loved him."_

XX

"Thank again Draco this means a lot." Hermione told him on the way to the quidditch pitch. She had gotten a Nimbus 2001 like Malfoy.

"No prob Mya." He told her. She smiled. 'I really like that he makes me smile' she thought to herself.

"Okay you know the basics right?" he asked. "Know them yes. Mastered them? Not quite." He laughed.

"Okay just start by kicking off." He told her. He did so and rose about 20 feet in the air.

She gave a fleeting look at the ground under her feet before doing so. As she rose up to Draco's height she squeezed her eyes shut.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes opened. It was Malfoy. "It's okay Mya." He whispered. She gave him a half forced nod. "here." he said handing her a chocolate bar form Honeydukes. "It'll help." He told her.

She nodded and took it. "Just practice circling the pitch. We'll start slow follow me okay?" he asked. She nodded and began.

She kept shooting nervous glances at the ground. The flying itself wasn't so bad but the fear of falling was. Eventually she got used to it Malfoy started speeding up and swerving.

She followed him. "Lets try passing the quaffel." He said. They became stationary across from each other. They just passed back and forth then they did it while flying. Then they worked on scoring.

"You're a fast learner." He said with a smile as they landed. She grinned. "Thanks. It has to be because of my great teacher because I'm not that good of a flyer though." She said blushing.

They were very close. Draco leaned in and kissed her but instantly pulled back. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." He apologized as his cheeks turned pink.

"N-no it's okay really." She said quickly. "Look let me make it up to you. Will you sit with me at lunch?" he asked. "Um okay. But I do need to tell Harry and Ron something first." She told him. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Not to get me anything tomorrow. It's my birthday tomorrow" she added seeing the inquiring look on his face.

"Oh" he said. 'I have to get her something special' he noted. "Come on." He said as he began walking.

X

"So Mya what do you want to do after you graduate?" asked Draco's friend Blaise. "Well there a lot of choices I'll probably go into the ministry or I might decide to teach here." she told him.

"That's cool. I think teaching would be cool too." He told her. "Let's just hope you to don't end up fighting over a position!" Draco laughed.

X

"MYA!!!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione sat up. "I have a report due for Snape tomorrow can you help me?" she asked. "Sure I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes." Hermione said as she got up and dressed. As soon as she got down stairs a group of people shouted.

"SURPRISE!!" Hermione stepped backwards in surprise. "Don't faint on me Mya you still haven't opened your presents." Harry teased.

"You guys shouldn't have!" she exclaimed but Harry and Ron led her to a couch. "But we did anyway!" laughed Ginny. "Harry had gotten her a broomstick servicing kit. Ron and Ginny got her a case of chocolate frogs from Honeydukes. There was an assortment of spell books. Then there was a present wrapped in silver.

"Who is it from?" asked Hermione. "Dunno came by owl." Ron replied. She opened it up and there was a box. She lifted the lid and it was a silver chain with a red and gold butterfly on it. "Oh it's beautiful!" gasped Hermione.

She quickly found a note. "S.A." she read out loud knowing instantly who it was. "Mya you have a secret adnirer!" Ginny exclaimed happily. Hermione smiled. "I guess I do." She replied.

X

"Well I have to go talk to Draco about Star and Mya. Be back later!" And she rushed off.

X

"Draco thank you so much I love it!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Um no problem." He said returning the hug.

XOX

Well I am officially lost for ideas! I'll try to post before thanksgiving but we have lots of ppl coming. Review and ideas are helpful! And if you wanna know why it was soooo short look at the bold italicized begining AN.

--Alex


	4. Ch4

Inevitable Love

Dis: Look at the other chapters

A/N: Well I might actualy get this out befor I said!

**The Strange: **Not a bad idea I'll probably use it. As for Harry and Ron. Well they'll just have to suck it up!

**Slytherin ice princess: **I didn't really say much about Mya I know. Well they're both in Muggle Studies so they were doing the egg project where you have to pretend it's a baby and that so Draco named it Mya. And I love your story!!

"_Your crazy! Me LOVE him? He's a friend that's all nothing more... Right?"_

_XOX_

"Nervous Mya?" asked Ron as breakfast appeared. "Petrified. But Draco said I was ready." She said absentmindedly. Harry and Ron both choked on what they were drinking.

"Malfoy?!" the exclaimed. "You Know I think someone in China might have missed that." Ginny commented. "He helped me with my flying." She told them. "Mya I don't think you should hang out with him." Said Ron.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I just think he might be using you to get at us or something." Ron said. "O Ron don't be silly! Now lets go out to the pitch." She said getting up.

"Ron, Harry, trust me on this one okay? I know what I'm doing." And they headed to the changing rooms.

X

"Okay remember the first game is super important. Harry you just need to let us score and make sure Malfoy doesn't get the snitch. I'd like to be up 50 points before we capture the snitch.

"Ron just keep blocking we know you can do it now. Ginny, Mya, and I just need to score. Don't forget that Hawkshead attacking formation that Mya taught us.

"Fred and George well, do what you guys do best!" a whistle blew from the pitch. "Time to fly!" said Angelina heading out.

Ron was practically shaking. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

X

Hermione flew in front with Ginny and Angelina behind her off to each side a little. Ginny held the quaffel. Right as they got to the goal post she threw it to Hermione who shot it through the middle hoop.

"Nice shot!" Malfoy called. A bludger was sent his way. He barley missed it. He looked up to see who it was and it was one of the Slytherin beaters. The beater nodded to Mya and shook his head mouthing 'No'. Malfoy glared.

X

"GO, GO, GRYFFNDOR!" cheers arose from the crowd. "We did it!" squealed hermione as the whole team shared a hug. "Party in the common room!" said Ron. Hermione giggled.

Someone caught her arm on her way into the changing rooms She looked. And it was Malfoy. "You did a great job." He said. "Thanks but it was credited to you. You did well though. Sorry you lost." She said.

"If I lost to anyone im glad it's you." He said tinging pink. Hermione beamed at him. She quickly pushed herdelf up onto the tips of her feet and kissed his cheek before muttering a goodbye and rushing in beat red.

X

"YOU WHAT?!" exclaimed Ginny. "Gin hush! I kissed him on the cheek okay?" Hermione asked. "You're in love!" squealed Ginny. "Ginny no I'm not." (And deNile is a river in Egypt) "Okay Mya keep telling yourslef that." Ginny said as she got up and left.

"Mya come have a drink!" Harry called to her from across the room. "Okay Harry!" she called back as she stood up. "Coming Gin?" she asked. "No I'll stay here for awhile." She said.

X

"Hey Mya you hit malfoy again cuz he was really red after we came out of the changing rooms." Ron told her. Mya blushed to the roots of her hair. "Really I-I didn't notice!" she lied. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

X

"Well" Draco started. What are we going to do for Star's big presentation?" he asked. "Well we could just show off her tricks or.... We could teach her how to do something. Like tell things apart." She suugested. "Mya that's brilliant!" he said happily as a smile crossed his face.

X

"Who wants ter go firs'? Mya and Draco?" asked Hagrid. They nodded and stood up. Mya had Star in her hands. "Whats 'er name?" Hagrid asked. "Star." They both said.

"Star." Mya said as she leaned over so they were face to face. "Find Harry." She told her. The crup let out a bark and rushd over and jumped in Harrys lap. Star began licking his face. Harry laughed.

"Star find Blaise!" Draco called. Star did the same thing to Blaise. He too laughed. "Blaise come back and jump on Mya's shoulder." Draco called.

"Hey! Hey!" Mya laughed as Star jumped up. "That wasn't part of the presentation Draco!" sh elaughed. After a minute Draco called Star back to him. "Very good you two." Hagrid said.

X

(Ummm it's winter now.) Hermione walked around the grounds by herself. The snow fell gently. She hadn't seen Draco since the day after their presentation. She, Harry, and Ron got in a huge fight.

She decided to take a walk to clear her head. She wasn't going into Hogsmede because it was a Hosmede weekend but it would be to easy to run into Harry and Ron.

She spun her wand around causing confetti to sprinkle out but it would dissapear right before it hit the ground.

All of a sudden she dropped her wand and it skidded about three feet infront of her. Sh leaned over but someones hand was in front of her. That hand held her wand which she took back. That hand belonged too....... "Draco?" she asked breathlessly as she stood up.

"Umm hi." He said a bit nervously. "Why aren't you in Hogsmede?" he asked her. "Oh I got in a fight with Harry and Ron. No big deal." She said waving him off.

"Umm do you want to go with me? To get a drink?" he asked not quite meeting her eyes. "Sure!" she agreed happily.

X

"That was Blaise?" hermione laughed sipping her butterbeer in three broomsticks. "Ya. And then Snape asked him Why he wasn't in the common room and Blaise said that Binns gave him detention for skipping class. And Snape bought it!"

Now both of them were laughing loudly. Hermione had totally forgeten she was mad before.

X

Harry and Ron walked in to Three Broomsticks. They saw Draco and Mya sitting togther. That was the last straw for Ron. "So you think you can treat Mya like your own little whore huh? Well she's not your whore. It's obvious you don't like her you have no right to manipulate her!" Ron shouted.

"Ron." Hermione spoke after a minute. Her voice was deadly low and laced with poision. "Leave now." She hissed as she flushed in anger.

The whole bar gaped. They all new Ron, Harry, and Hermione for as often as they came in. Not one person, even Harry and Ron, had ever, EVER seen her as mad as she was then.

Ron and Harry left. Everyone still stared. "If you guys keep watching I'm going to have to start charging." Hermione warned them with laughter in her voice. That was the Hermione they knew.

X

"I'm so sorry Draco." She apologized for the millionth time as they walked out of hogsmede. "Mya it's okay."

X

"What exactly did you think you were doing?" she hissed as she pointed her wand at a flinching Ron.

"Did you think you were doing me a favor?" she demanded. "Draco took me there because I was upset. He didn't make a move on me he didn't even flirt! You Ron Weasely need to learn that I can take care of myself!" she warned him.

"Mya I am so sorry!" he said. "You should be! What do you want me to say. "It's okay for embarrasing me Ron? Well I wouldn't but you know why I am?" She asked as she lowered her wand.

"Because your one of my best friends. And that's what friends do." She sighed lowering her wand. "Ron please blive me he isn't as bad as you think. I'd rather you just belived me than me having to hex it into you." She laughed.

X

"MERRY CHRISTIMAS!" Ginny shouted causing Hermione to wake up. "Presents!" hermione squealed.

Ron got her a nice owl feather quill. Harry got her a new book :Famous Witches through out history:

Assorted things from her parents and Mrs. Weasly. And a package in silver and green. The box was empty besides for a note.

"_Little gems falling through. _

_IF you want to know who's winning I'm the one to tell you." _She read aloud.

XOX

Cliff hanger! Ahahhahahaha! That means review got it?? Yaya! Byes.


	5. ch 5

Inevitable Love

Dis: What do you think.

A/N:

**The strange: **Haha I'm the same way. (But I know what it means since I wrote it! Lol)

**KuramaLuver: **Didn't feel like typing numbers haha. I reviewed ur poems I loved them! Avril Lavinge (Sp?) sings it. It's on the Under My Skin CD.

**Slytherin ice princess: **No big deal thanks even more for reviewing.

Ch5: Sherlock Granger

"Guys I'm going out for a bit." Hermione called. "Where?" asked Ron protectively. "Just call me granger. Sherlock Granger." She laughed juming through the portrait hole.

"I don't get it." Ron said. "Well Sherlock Holmes is a muggle detective." Harry explained.

X

"Little gems falling through.

IF you want to know who's winning I'm the one to tell you." She read for the 10th time. "Gems. Gems. The hourglasses!" she exclaimed rushing off.

She saw another note floating by them. She laughed a little at the scavenger hunt before reading.

"You see me at breakfast and maybe more

I sleep in a room with many windows but inly one door."

She read this one for about 10 minutes. She was ready to give up too. "There isn't a room with many windows...except..."

X

She burst into the owlery. One flew down and held out it's leg. She took the note.

"Sun up and sun down

See me or not I'm always around."

This was the most confunig one yet. "Stars?" she thought aloud. She began walking around looking everywhere. Where at Hogwarts were there stars? Maybe HER Star? "STAR!"

She called loudly. The puppy came running but there was no note. She let out an irritated sigh. Then she sat on a bench and absentmindedly scratched Star's head.

"Unless.." she thought. "A star isn't the right thing. Maybe it's something else in the sky. Not the star's but the..." "Moon!" shouted someone from the painting in front of her.

"Wheres a moon at Hogwarts though?" she asked. "Moonseed potion in Snape's dungeon." The painting suggested. Her eyes lit up with recognition. She nuttered a hurried thanks before running off.

X

Luckily Snape wasn't there.

"Your almost though now for your clue

Where do you go when you want something to dew?"

She glared at the letter. They spelled 'DO' wrong. Well she would go to the library. She looked there first. After twenty minutes she decided that was a fruitless search.

Possibly the quidditch pitch? Nothing was there either. Nonoe of the classrooms either. After glancing aroung Hagrid's hut. She sat down on a bench. Her hand got wet and she looked at it.

"Stupid water." She said shaking it off. Her eyes lit up again. "Not water...dew!" she exclaimed. She ran twoards the gardens by the greenhouses. And sure enough there was a note floating there.

X

"From beginning to end you obey the rules

You will find me if you can win this duel."

"What duel?" she asked. A girl stepped out that she didn't recognize. "Ready?" she asked. "Umm okay." Hermione replied.

"Impedenta!" the girl said. Hermione blocked it. "Rictusempra!" she shot back. The spell hit her squarley in the stomach.

X

10 minutes later the girl forefited and ran off. Hermione quickly brushed through her hair with her fingers. A gift appeared before her. It was a pair of gold and ruby heart ear rings. "Oh!" she gasped as she fastened them on.

"Surprise." Whispered a voice from behind. She spun to find herself face to face with..."Draco? You did all this?" she asked. He nodded. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks." She said blushing as she pulled away.

"No. Thank you Mya." He said pulling her back.

XOXOXOX

Well that's all no more to write. Please review and maybe I'll write a sequal! :hint, hint:


End file.
